kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 3-126
Summary Yuta informs Taksaka that the price a nastika must pay for entering the passage to the human realm is vanishing from the universe's future. Gandharva decides that he can finally defeat Taraka with the cooperation of others, and this is his chance to gain the trust of humans and gods. He reverts to his nastika form as Teo watches, and tells her that he is different from the person he was seven years ago, and this time he will fight against those who are attacking the city. As he walks away, he asks her to believe in him. Teo looks down with tears in her eyes. Airi, who watched the entire conversation from behind a tree, wants to go to Teo, but Clophe stops her. She demands to know why he brought her here in the first place, and he hands her an envelope. She opens the message from Teo asking her to do what this guy says, and she will tell her everything later. Airi concludes that it must really be from her because of the terrible handwriting. Riagara, looking towards the city, notes that Kasak's size has shrunk since Taraka appeared, and wonders if he copied a nastika's transcendental. Pingara concludes that he must have been using an item made by Brahma. She asks them if they knew this would happen, and they reply that it was one of the possibilities that Sagara had considered. She asks them how they and Sagara are able to know all this while she simply lost her last seven years. Pingara replies "because I am her offspring." Riagara reminds them that she is as well, and older than them. Pingara sharply informs her that Sagara's love for Vasuki has long faded, and that a child of a nastika who no longer loves the other parent might as well be a stranger. When they mock her devotion to Sagara, Riagara states that even if it is one-sided, anything that helps Sagara is enough for her. When Pingara suggests that they leave since Taraka is there, Riagara asks who will kill a Kubera, then. Laila, standing near the Earth barrier stone with a group of other magicians, notices Teo entering the chamber. Currygom's comment Happy ! Afterword (pic 1: Yuta and Taksaka) Even then, he doesn't use his Breath. Taksaka's sura form?! Unfortunately, it will never be revealed. But it may be possible to see partial surafication? (pic 2: boy Gandharva) So long, child Gandharva! As I've mentioned before, it's not that Gandharva couldn't return to his green-haired form, but that he was just in disguise. You could see back in Episode 2-88 that he can change his appearance anytime he wants. (pic 3: the real Gandharva/Teo) male/female For this scene, it took me much longer to draw Teo than Gandharva. It's pretty straightforward to draw characters who are supposed to be gorgeous, so a scene like this is a bit awkward. If a character is not supposed to be beautiful, but they're drawn pretty, then I get accused of favoritism! So they can't be too pretty, but not ugly, and it's harder to do than it sounds. So, everyone, how about this? Sometimes all of the characters can be handsome or beautiful, sometimes A looks better than B, and other times B looks better than A. Sometimes there are artistic mistakes... Wait, put down that stone and calm down. (pic 4: Riagara and Pingara) Not exactly a big reveal, right? Many of you had already correctly guessed. They resemble Sagara, and the names... -gara -gara, they rhyme! (Correction: I have called them sister and brother, but don't make any mistake, Pingara is a genderless character. So sometimes you can think of them as "him", and sometimes as "her". That's just how it is.) I hope you guys have a good Chuseok. I'll... uhh need to clean up. My relatives will be critical of how my desk looks. Notes * In case you forgot, Laila is one of the two ''Kubera''s left. * Questions raised in this episode: ** What does "vanishing from the universe's future" mean? ** How does Teo really feel about Gandharva's reveal? ** What is Clophe really up to? ** Is Pingara implying that Sagara still loves Manasvin? Or is Pingara deliberately goading Riagara for some other purpose? References